


The Beginning or is it The End

by viviane_raye



Series: Trust, Beginnings, and Love [2]
Category: Sakura Haruno/ Sasuke Uchiha
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviane_raye/pseuds/viviane_raye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sasusaku Set in old Japan. (This is my first, so sorry if it's horrible.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning or is it The End

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is an AU... And the first story I've decided to post... I usually don't like sad endings, so I will be making up for this later :D

They say that everything has a beginning and an end… But what they don’t tell you is which comes first, the beginning or the end. You see the beginning is the origin and the end is where it ceases to exist. But in other aspects one can not have a beginning without first having an end. So the question now is, is it the beginning or is it the end? Only one can tell the answer to that question, and that one does not yet know its answer…

The cold season had finally ceases its even ending assault on the tiny cabin on the side of the mountain. The woman was also finally fully healed from her injuries and now she would venture out daily to stand under the sakura trees that lined the mountain. And every day when the sun was going down she would come back to the tiny cabin smelling of their smell. But even when she did this the shadow never stopped watching her every movement, even though it never left the confines of the cabin almost as though it was afraid of the sun.

He watched her movements that day as she crouched over a small wooden tub scrubbing at the cloth in her hands trying to get it clean. All his weight seemed to be placed on his right shoulder that currently was propped up by the post beside him on the porch. Letting out a deep sigh he watched her for a few more moments before standing straight again and turning to go back through the doors into the house. Walking as silently as a mouse he moved to grab his katakana before walking back out the doors and vanishing. Out of her life completely.

She knew the moment he left, but yet she did not stop what she was doing she would not chase him. This was his choose and his alone. They had already had this argument he knew her views on it and she knew his. He knew she saw his act as careless thinking that if he left she would be safer, if they wanted her they would come regardless if he was there or not. She knew it and she knew he knew it as well deep down but yet he was still stubborn and stuck in his ways. Sighing she shock her head and put her focus back on the cloth in her hands.

Day, weeks, months and even years went by before he walked the path back to the small cabin. Opening one of the doors he looked in found it empty. A frown graced his face as he took in coldness in the once warm room he was looking at. He had herd rumors of what had happened but he had held hope that they were not true but looking around now he realized it was all a false hope. She had left and toke her place in town as the new lords wife. Sighing he slammed the door shut and took off for town.

She moved threw the streets smiling at the towns people they all seemed happy with her being the new lady. Stopping in her steps at the sight of two little kids tugging on their mother's kimono sleeve while pointing to some sweet rolls she saw the look of pain that crossed their mothers face and walking over quickly she asked the mother if she would not mind taking a few of the rolls off of her hands since she seemed to have bought too many by accident. The mother started to protest but at the protestant look she gave her the woman gave in and accepted the rolls thanking her before giving the kids one each and walking off.

A man moved up behind her and placed his hand on her back lightly turning her head she looked up at him and smiled chuckling at her and shaking his head the started making their way back home.

The shadow watched the seen in silence. He knew this was not the end, he would not let this be the end…


End file.
